Goodbye my Lover, My Friend
by Redzy
Summary: Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend…You have been the one for me. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care.


_**Goodbye my Lover, My Friend**_

A/N- Wow two fics in two days! I know I keep writing about Luke and Lorelai at the end of Partings, but this is such a perfect song for them. It really hits the core, probably the only song that gets there. I keep playing this song over and over again, and I cry and sob every time, because of the feelings about relationships it brings to the surface.

This story is another Luke point of view. And only a few select people review my fics I want review! If I don't get them I won't write because I will assume people don't like it. So, read, criticize and review. **_Goodbye my Lover _**is by James Blunt. If you want to hear it got to

http/ about Luke and Lorelai that inspired this fic. Video by DanyGilmore

Summary: Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend…You have been the one for me. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

"Luke, I need to talk to you." I see Lorelai enter the diner. Similar to the night before when she came into the diner and giving me the ultimatum. I see her, I hear her voice. I think "thank God."

"Thank God, Lorelai, I couldn't find you last night, where…" She begins to walk towards my apartment.

We get up there, and I see a distressed look on her face. "Lorelai…" She kisses me, it's needy and apologetic. I know she has bad news. I try not to think about it, I vow to myself that no matter what happens that I will not let her go.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

She is the one for me. I will not let that slip away.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

The kiss ended, I knew it had to but this soon? She didn't give me a smile or any thing. She just started at me. I had no idea what to do. So all I did was stare back. A tear came down her already tear stained cheek. I go to wipe it away but she turns her cheek. I feel like I am about to burst if I don't get down to the bottom of this.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

"Lorelai, we have to talk about yesterday… I am sorry about my reaction, but well you did spring I on me, but I am ready to reset the wedding, whenever you are ready to start planning, all I'll do it get my tux and be there. I will be there for you for whatever you need, anywhere any time, I can't live with out you. I know I don't say it enough but I love you so much it hurts, please."

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Lorelai stared at me throughout the entire speech and at about the time I said I was ready to put a date on the calendar. She started to cry. At first, they were just tears, now they are full-fledged sobs.

I don't know what to do, so I put my arms around her and begin to muttered soothing words into her hair. I rub her back to try to get her to calm down, but it only makes her cry even harder.

She says four little words that tare my whole reality down. "I slept with Chris."

_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I am truly left speechless. I don't know how to handle this. I remember when Nicole cheated on me. But I never cared about her as much as I loved Lorelai. She is my life my rock. I waited forever and a day for her. How can I just throw it away.

_  
I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

All I have to ask is one question. One question will solve my problems one question will give me all the answers. The answer will determine if I have a life or if I am going back to my monkish state I reverted to after my Dad died. We all know who pulled me out of that state. Lorelai.

Her answer to this question will answer all of his fears.

Her answer could prove his worst fears correct.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

"Are you two getting back together?" I asked, very tentatively. Unsure if I actually wanted the answer.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

"Luke I LOVE YOU! I want to marry you. I made a Mistake with Chris. I thought you didn't want to marry me I thought you…"

I kiss her. Knowing all I need to know. NOT ANOTHER MONK TERM! I scream it in my head,. I am going to marry this woman. I am living a dream.

_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

And it ends up me waking up in a cold sweat every time.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

That never happened. It was all a dream. I never want to wake up any more. It hurt so bad.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Lorelai is with Chris. She moved to Boston. And the worst part is I heard it from Patty, not her.

_  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, _

What I do doesn't count is living. I wait. I wait for her to come back to me. But she never does.

I wait for my actual death. My body is hollow.

_I'm so hollow._

**Because My heart died when she left.**

Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend.


End file.
